Bastian Ioanov
Appearance Eyes Brown Hair Dark Brown Height 5'11 Weight 215 Short beard Big and burly. Stands tall with a scowl on his face at most times. Scars Bite marks on right arm, fending off a hydra Eyebrow scar from flying shard of ice Background Only son of the town Blacksmith. Bastian is a practical man with some skill in his trade, excelling in the creation of weapons and armor. Despite being quick of wit, he is slow of tongue, which led to being ostrisized by the other members of the community, especially the children his own age. This led to him training to become stronger and mastering the art of combat, to hopefully gain respect from his peers through a force of arms. This lead to fear, ceasing the teasing, but never gaining him any position of respect in the hamlet. His belief about combat is that if someone will start it, it should be you and that striking hard fast and often are the keys to victory. After encounters with goblins and wolves, Bastion grew more and more angry with himself at not yet being strong enough. Through his frustration he found new strength, the ability to ignore fatigue and push himself and his guisarme to a new level of speed. Giving his blows more accuracy and ferocity. With this increased ability and strength, Bastion has found confidence and holds his head higher, but his scowl deepens. He has unleashed his mighty fury for the first time upon a band of roving cut throats and thieves. They hid behind cover, firing their arrows, but to Bastion, the trees could not save them from his pursuit. He hopes that after felling them, his recognition as a warrior will grow and perhaps he can gain the materials necessary to make a weapon fit for a man of his abilities in combat! He has taken on a young bandit to become his protoge and will start teaching him the way of arms and their construction. The battle with the bandits at their fortress ended in disaster. Every swing missed its marks and it almost cost the lives of his comrade, Arcus. He managed to drag arcus from the cave, but some of his hubris stayed behind. He needs to be stronger or he will never acheive anything in life. Personality Character Sheet Current HP : 11 Possessions Carried/Worn Cure Serious wounds (CL5) 120 lbs 23 days 5lbs 5 days (solo) 11 days horse feed 30lbs Breast Plate (Studded Leather while sleeping) 20lbs studded leather 1lbs MW iceshard dagger (+1d6 ice damage) (Led Kinzhal) 12lbs Guisarme 12lbs Dalanthar 4lbs long sword 6lbs Crossbow and bolts (13) 15lbs Large Steel Shield 0lbs Ring of Deep Sight 0lbs Amulet of natural armour (The one with the symbol of Kathax on it) 0lbs Horse Blanket of Resistance! Backpack 7lbs Cold weather gear 5lbs Bedrol 3lbs Blanket, winter 2lbs Crowbar Flint and steel 4lbs Grappling hook 2lbs Hammer 1lbs Lamp, common 10lbsRope, hempen (50 ft.) 0lbs Signal whistle 1lbs Torch 4lbs Waterskin 0lbs Whetstone 2lbs oil (2 pints) In Pouch (0.5 lbs) In House In Thalia Artisanal tools Total Weight Carried While Raging Armor class 21 (23 if using sword and board) To hit 12 2d4+8 Extra attack per round Ref to 8 Trip to 9. Bastion's Shit List Morx al - Did not tell me about Kathax! Category:Player Character